1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a toy and more particularly is concerned, for example, with a launcher for elastic bands. Specifically, the invention is an elastic band launcher that minimizes the energy lost during launch so as to optimize conversion of potential energy to kinetic energy and that improves the flight characteristics of an elastic band so as to optimize range and accuracy.
2. Background
A variety of toy launchers capable of launching one or more rubber bands are known within the art. Presently known launchers include features that frustrate proper launch of a rubber band thereby degrading the performance of such launchers.
In one example, a rubber band is often secured to the front end of a launcher via an anchor, typically a pin or a post, and to the back end of a launcher via a release mechanism, typically an escapement wheel or a slidable trigger. The design, location, and/or functionality of anchor and release mechanism permit unwanted interactions between the rubber band and the structure of a launcher after release of the rubber band.
In another example, a rubber band is disposed in a stretched configuration along a substantial length of the launcher. This arrangement permits a rubber band to contact and interact with the launcher body as the rubber band contracts during conversion of potential energy to kinetic energy.
When interactions between a rubber band launcher and a rubber band are not adequately controlled, the kinetic energy of a rubber band otherwise possible after launch is either absorbed or dissipated by the launcher. Furthermore, uncontrolled interactions between a rubber band and a launcher induce asymmetries and perturbations at various points along the rubber band causing the rubber band to tumble, wobble, and/or expand, thereby increasing drag and energy losses and decreasing range and accuracy. The end result is a rubber band with less than optimal kinetic energy and flight characteristics.
As is readily apparent from the discussions above, the related arts do not provide a launcher that optimizes the kinetic energy and stability of an elastic band after launch. In particular, the related arts do not describe a device that controls the release of an elastic band and minimizes friction and drag induced losses. As such, the related arts limit the range and precision achievable by an elastic band launcher.
Accordingly, what is required is an elastic band launcher that optimizes the kinetic energy of one or more elastic bands after launch so as to maximize the range achievable by the elastic band(s).
Accordingly, what is also required is an elastic band launcher that releases one or more elastic bands in a controlled fashion so as to reduce drag-induced effects after launch.
Accordingly, what is also required is an elastic band launcher that releases one or more elastic bands in a controlled fashion so as to minimize deviations from a flight path after launch ensuring arrival at an aim point.